Only Love Sets You Free
by metallic gene
Summary: Rukawa X OC. I uploaded! Eh heh.. I forgot to thank the reviewers! Thanks you guys.. Yeah.. Guess what happens to Rukawa? Guess, guess,guess!
1. Chapter One: Memories & Shohoku

**Words in _Italic Bold_: What the silly characters are thinking. If you're confused bout the whole thing, just note that each paragraph focuses on a certain person's point of view. **

**Words in " ": The character's speech **

Hey everyone! I decided something must be done if Rukawa is to have a girlfriend. But he mustn't go ooc! So I decided… And this is the result. **Only Love Sets You Free** Chapter One: Memories & Shohoku 

**Words in _Italic Bold_: What the silly characters are thinking. If you're confused bout the whole thing, just note that each paragraph focuses on a certain person's point of view. **

**Words in " ": The character's speech **

Shioko sat on her bed, inspecting her wounds. Given to her by her dad. That fool. Ever since her mother died, he had been treating her that way. Her brother, Takeshi wasn't much help at all. He didn't exactly dislike her, but he didn't exactly like her.

"Why do you hate her so much? I know you wanted a boy. But you already have one. Besides, she's a good girl." Her mother said, not knowing that Shioko was standing at the doorway. "I wanted a boy. Forget it. She's a waste of my money." Her father replied, and he saw her. "GO TO BED SHIOKO. IT'S PAST YOUR BED TIME." He said loudly.

Her mother turned and gasped. The nine year old turned and ran to her room. Her father hated her? She never thought he hated her. That night, she cried herself to sleep. Six years passed, and her mother died of a disease. She became her dad's beanbag and stuffed toy.

What she didn't know was that her father loved to see her in pain. Her father was a sadist. When she found that out, she knew what to do. She would tolerate all his crap.

She rubbed some ointment onto the wound on her thigh. **Stupid. Hurts. Damn. Idiot. **She got up and drew the curtains. Tomorrow she would be starting school at Shohoku. Her father decided to transfer her from Shoyo to Shohoku, saying she was too stupid for Shoyo. But she didn't care. 

Perhaps the only reason she hadn't killed herself was that she had dreams of being a great basketball player. She loved basketball and had been one of the starting members of the almighty Shoyo Girls' Basketball. She wasn't very sociable, and never really hung out. 

She was wondered if Shohoku had a basketball team for girls. She knew the boys' team was strong, and managed to get into the Inter high, along with Kainan Dai. 

"Shioko Toume. Represented Shoyo in the basketball girls' team. Straight As student." The principal smiled at her, and pushed his glasses up. Shioko looked at him. "Let me bring you to your class." He got up, and escorted her to 1-1, the best class. 

"Tokuno. This is Shioko, the new girl from Shoyo." The principal told the sensei in the class. "Ah, Shioko. Come in. Class, this is Shioko Toume. Would you like to tell us more about yourself?" The sensei asked her. Everyone started to whisper. She shook her head. "Alright then, you may sit over there." He pointed to the chair beside the window. She strode to her sit and sat down. 

The girl beside her smiled. "Hi Shioko, I'm Chika Shie." Shioko glanced at her and nodded curtly. She took out her Math textbook and started to doodle on it as the teacher taught. The lunch bell rang, and a whole group of people gathered around her table. 

"Hi Shioko!" The girls said. "Where are you from?" "Shoyo." She answered without looking up from the book she was reading. "Do you know Fujima? He's so cute!" "No! Hanagata is cuter!" Shioko stared at them and nodded. 

She knew Fujima. He was a good guy. He would stay after the boys training to train. Sometimes, when she felt like going home late, she would stay in the gym and practice shooting. That was how he knew her. He had small talks with her, and taught her loads of stuff. Yesterday, he took off the friend ship band that hung on his shoe bag and gave it to her, saying he would miss her. She knew she would miss him too, but she was too haughty to admit that. 

The girls started to squeal. "Honto?!" She nodded again. "Can you tell him he's really cute? I love him!" One of the girls squealed. Shioko started to get irritated. "He has a girlfriend already." Crazy girls. What's with Kenji? Ok, he's nice and cute. Forget it.

"Are you his girlfriend?" One of them asked incredulously. "No..." "Oh. Do you know Hanagata?" Shioko nodded. Hanagata would wait for Fujima sometimes, and he would smile at her. Sometimes, he would teach her certain defense moves and techniques. "Lucky girl!" The girls started to squeal again. 

"How do you know them?" A girl with two pigtails asked her. "Basketball." Shioko said. "You play basketball?" "Are you good?" "Will you join the Shohoku Girls Team?" 

_**Blah, blah, blah. Shut up! Freaks. Mad dogs. You guys are driving me crazy! **_Shioko was becoming more annoyed by the second, and the girls' voices buzzed around her head like an annoying bee.

Later that day, she found out the Girls' basketball was just an ordinary team. They had never been to the Inter high before. She joined their practice, and noticed that most of them weren't very good. There were a few good ones, which could improve with tougher training. 

But one of the girls caught her eye. She could defend well, and was a great jumper. She had speed and a precise timing, and her balls were hard and fast. And the fact that that girl looked familiar to Shioko, like she had seen her somewhere before. 

"Shioko, tell me what you think of the team." Her coach asked her. "Alright. Its not bad..." Shioko replied. Her coach nodded. "They need more training." 

"I see… Would you like to join the team then?" 

Shioko nodded. 

How was that for the first chapter? Please review! 


	2. Chapter Two: A Match With The Tensai?

**Only Love Sets You Free**

**Chapter 2: Match With A Tensai? **

****

"Hands up Yasuda!" Akagi yelled. "H-hai!" He replied, and obediently raised his hands to defend Mitsui. Mitsui wasn't daunted, and he shot a three pointer. "NYAHAHAHA! It was because of the tensai's rebound!" Sakuragi Hanamichi laughed loudly, only to get a lump on his head by Akagi. "I-ITAI..." Sakuragi muttered, holding the lump. "Doh ahoh." Rukawa muttered.

Shioko watched everything with amusement. The main five were good, but the others were pretty normal. But one person caught her eye. Sakuragi Hanamichi, the tensai. **_I want to play with him,_** she thought. She looked round the gym. 

There were the benchwarmers on the bench, and then there were those three silly girls who always stood there. And there was a Rukawa brigade who always cheered for him. Not counting Sakuragi's gundam. Then she saw a girl who was wearing a red cap. She seemed to be recording something. Was she their manageress? Ah! That old man. He had been a guest of honor when they played against Kainan a few months before. 

She walked over to him "Sensei?" The old man turned to look at her. He peered at her for a while, and he smiled. "Ah, Shioko kun, Shoyo's starting member." Shioko felt somewhat pleased that he knew her but her face remained the same. "I remember your game clearly. Shoyo was a strong team." 

"Sensei. I was wondering about that akai tama. Do you think I could challenge him?" Shioko asked, glancing at Sakuragi. Anzai sensei lifted his glasses. "Sakuragi Hanamichi." He looked at Shioko and at Sakuragi thoughtfully, then he nodded. 

"PHEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" The whistle blasted. Miyagi slapped a high five with Mitsui. Anzai sensei got up and motioned for Shioko to follow him. She got up from the bench she was sitting on and followed him. He went over to the bench where the members were gathered. 

"Sakuragi kun." Anzai sensei said. "Oyaji! Nyahahaha!!!! Did you see my fabulous dunk?" Sakuragi grinned, then he noticed Shioko. "Who's that? A new member?" Sakuragi nudged Mitsui and Miyagi. "Ohohohoho. Kore wa Shioko chan. She's from Shoyo Girls' Basketball team. She just transferred here not too long ago." 

_**What a rude red headed guy... he's interesting..**_ Shioko thought, startled that he dared treat his coach that way. She was as Anzai sensei's chin went bouncing up and down.

"Oh! So that's her. I have been hearing rumours that Fujima send her to spy on us." Mitsui whispered to Miyagi. "So ka, I thought she was a boy!" Miyagi scratched his head, slightly embarrassed. "She looks like a really angelic and pretty boy. And she has a nice body too." Mitsui the pervert grinned slyly. 

Shioko certainly did look cute with her black hair styled like Ryonan's Koshino, her white Nike headband round her head, and her face that was always contorted into a frown. "Baka! Hentai. Aya-chan is still cuter!" Miyagi blushed a crimson red and turned chibi. 

Mitsui sighed. And smoke puffs came out of his nose. Just like Mr Kitsune. "Eh, anyway you don't even stand a chance with her. She's nearly as tall as Hanamichi." Miyagi said cheekily. "Ano bakayarou! Have you forgotten Ayako hasn't stop her growth spurt yet?" Mitsui smacked the shorter player's head.

"NYAHAHAHAHAHHA! You want me to play with a girl?" Sakuragi started to laugh. Shioko just stared. "Hai." Anzai sensei replied. "Miyagi-kun, pass me a ball." Anzai sensei told him. "Hai!" Miyagi bent over and took a ball from under the bench and threw it to his sensei. Sakuragi took the ball, and said "Oretachi wa tensai!" 

As Sakuragi and Shioko went on court, murmurs started. "Who's that? A new member?" "Baka! That's a girl from Shoyo who just transferred here not too long ago." "She looks cute!" Sakuragi's gundam was interested. "Look, Hanamichi is playing with that girl in your class!" Takamiya told Youhei excitedly. "Hanamichi, Hanamichi!" They started to cheer. 

"Haruko, that's the girl in my class I told you about!" Mari said. "She's going to play with Sakuragi- kun!" Haruko said. Akagi looked at the two players. "I don't think I've seen him around before." "Akagi, that's a girl. She's from Shoyo." Kogure turned chibi and sweat dropped. "Soka. I wonder if she is any good. Why are they playing now anyway?" Akagi mused, and Kogure shrugged. Even Rukawa was interested. Could that be a new member? He thought to himself.

As the referee, Yasuda released the ball high, they both jumped. Shioko touched the ball, and was about to grab it down, however Sakuragi was quicker and got the ball. Shioko cursed under her breath. Sakuragi bounced the ball over to his court, and was about to do a dunk when he realized Shioko was there already. He landed with a loud thump. 

And Shioko stole his ball. "Teme!" Sakuragi chased after her amidst roars of laughter. "Hanamichi, you're lousier than a girl!" Takamiya yelled gleefully. Hanamichi caught up with Shioko, who was bouncing the ball between her legs. She stopped suddenly, and jumped to shoot a three pointer. Sakuragi jumped, and Shioko smirked slightly. She landed on the ground, ran a few steps and shot the ball. Whoosh. The ball went into the net. "Kusou! Bench warmer must have thought you that!" Sakuragi fumed. Who's bench warmer?

Shioko looked and Hanamichi and smirked again. This guy hated to lose, and that made it more fun. They continued with the game. It went on 5-4,6-6, 6-8, and finally 8-10. Sakuragi won. "Nyahahaha! I won! You didn't expect to win did you?" Sakuragi started to laugh that awful laugh again. Ayako heard that and smacked his head with the fan. "Baka! She's a girl and she only lost to you by two points! You should be ashamed!"

"Yeah…"Echoed all the members of the Shohoku team. The Rukawa brigade was jealous. "She stepped on the floor our darling plays on!" "Not fair!" "Stupid girl!" Haruko and her good friends were amazed at Shioko's fine play. So that's a girl, Rukawa thought. Shioko wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Nice game." She told Sakuragi and she went over to Anzai sensei to thank him. "She's good." Mitsui said, awed. Ryota silently agreed. Akagi and Kogure nodded. Rukawa shrugged.

Shioko went to the water cooler and gulped a mouthful of water down. Then she went to the girls' locker room. She took her basketball out of her locker, and sat on the bench. The boys practice would end at six. Five more minutes, then she could use the gym in peace. 

What she didn't know was that Rukawa hated to share the gym with anyone. She bounced the ball and thought about the game she had just played with the self-acclaimed tensai. He was good. She had never been so worn out before. And he didn't really seem all that tired. She needed to improve her stamina, if she wanted to be a national player for Japan.

She got up, and went to the gym. The gym door was opened, and she saw someone playing. Rukawa something. He was the one that had a brigade. She noticed that he was using the whole court, but she didn't give a damn. She bounced the ball, and took the other side of the court. She started to warm up with the ball.

Rukawa turned. _**That girl. What was she doing in his court. Do ahou.**_ He continued to play with his half court.

An hour passed, and Shioko was still practicing. Kusou, Rukawa thought. I want to go home. He went to his bag and fished for the gym keys, and went over to her. She was in the middle of a shot- under the basket. "Close the door and switch off the lights too." 

He threw the keys at her butt and walked away in chibi form. Shioko was irritated. _**Couldn't he just leave those keys on the floor? **_She grabbed the ball and threw it at his butt. He turned and glared at her chibi form. Teme, he thought. The ball rebounded back to her, and she continued to practice. 

**_Itai…_** Rukawa rubbed his butt, cursing Shioko silently.


	3. Chapter Three: Blood!

**Only Love Sets You Free**

**Chapter 3: Blood! **

Shioko woke with a start, and heaved a sigh of relief. So Darth Vader wasn't after her after all. And her light saber was gone. She had a dream cum nightmare. Yeas. That would describe it perfectly.

She dreamt she became a Jedi, and she was Obi-Wan Ken obi's apprentice. Or whatever you called that. And her light saber was green! But Darth Vader was after her, and was about to strike her when she came back to reality. She looked at the clock. 8 a.m. Sunday._** No school today. Hurray.**_

Her brother was cooking, but it was more of burning the food. She could smell the burnt toast and bacon. She went into the kitchen, and winced. Her brother grinned at her. "Bacon and eggs. Want some?" "No." Shioko replied, frowning.

"Your face is almost as black as that." He pointed to the piece of burnt no, charred toast. She glared at him, and snorted. Pulling out two pieces of frozen waffles, she stuffed them into the toaster. She sat down at the dining table, waiting for the waffles to pop out and scare her.

Her brother's plate of bacon and eggs seemed to smile at her. "Eat me, eat me." They said pathetically. **_Poor food. They obviously don't want to go to waste. _**She took a plate and covered the "food". They__reminded her of her dad. Disgusting, black, and wasted. Her brother carried another plate of bacon and eggs. At least those looked all right. Then her waffles popped out of the toaster, scaring her like always.

Bounce, bounce, bounce, aim, shoot. Three points. _**Cool, I can close my eyes and shoot! **_Shioko thought, grinning slightly. She decided to go home. It was six, and she had been practicing for a few hours. On her walk back, guess whom she saw? Mitsui Hishashi, the perv. He smiled at her, only to get a frown in return. **_Crazy guy,_** Shioko thought.

"Hey, I liked the way you played with Sakuragi." Mitsui said, smiling at her. She gave him a smirkle. Shioko's definition of smirkle was nothing but a smirk with lips curled upwards to seem as if smiling. In other words, a literal smile which is actually a smirk, or a sarcastic smile.

Mitsui grinned. _**She's playing hard to get,**_ he thought. "Thanks." She went off, without even looking at Mitsui. _**She looks cute when's she smiling,**_ he thought, and went off to get a book from the bookstore. (Book= Magazine with blonde babes tanning in the sun.)

When she stepped into the house, the first thing she saw was her brother's live burnt bacon and eggs staring at her. It started to talk. Some funny alien language. One that only E.T would understand. He came towards her, fuming. She pretended he was singing. Singing "Who told you to stay out till six? You lazy bum! Why aren't you replying!" He started to trash her.

Though it hurt, her face displayed no emotion. Her father got even angrier at her lack of emotions. "Stupid girl." He rammed her basketball hard at her, and it got her in the stomach.

This time, she really couldn't pretend she wasn't hurt. It hurt, bad. Shioko clenched her teeth and glared at her dad. Just then, the doorbell rang. Saved by the doorbell! She ran up to her room, and locked the door. Her father put on another mask and went to answer the door.

She lifted her shirt slightly to inspect her stomach. It was an awful shade of bluish purple, and it hurt. Damn her father. If it were not for his money she would have ran away a long time ago. She poked the wound, and yelped softly. At least she was safe up here. Her father never bothered to come up.

His room was on the first floor, thankfully. Where is it? It must be somewhere around. She dug around** her **drawers, trying to find her first aid kit. Darn. It wasn't anywhere. **_Who cares?_** She thought. Without bathing, she fell asleep on her bed, completely pooped out from her own training.

"That is why we should learn the importance about global warming. One day we might get burnt if we still continue on this way…" Miss Kentaro droned on and on. _**Damn. **_Shioko clutched her stomach. It was getting worse by the minute._** How am I gonna train later? Perhaps I ought to go to the nurse's office to get some painkillers.**_

When the bell rang signaling an end to the torture of school, she went to the nurse's office. "Good Afternoon dear. How can I help you?" the nurse smiled a sickeningly sweet smile at her. "I need painkillers." The nurse narrowed her eyes and looked at her suspiciously. "For what, may I ask?"

Shioko's brain started to think of a sensible answer. **_Think brain, think._** "I have stomach cramps." She replied confidently. The nurse smiled. "Of course, its that time of the month I presume?" Shioko nodded. The nurse handed her two painkillers.

"Thanks." She hurried out of the nurse's office and popped the two tablets into her mouth. She hurried off to the water cooler to get a drink of water to wash those two pink pills down her throat. Part of it had already melted in her mouth, and it tasted bitter and disgusting.

She entered the locker room. It was full of girls. Giggly ones, short ones, tall ones, quiet ones and noisy ones. A hushed silence came over the room when she entered. They turned to look at her, and being girls, they started to yak away excitedly.

"That's the girl from Shoyo. She knows Fujima." "She's his girlfriend!" "She's so tall!" "I heard she was sent her by Fujima to spy on our basketball team!" She went to her locker, and begun chucking things inside.

Everything heaped into an untidy pile. An unpleasant sight to the eyes it was. "Shioko Toume." Someone drawled. She turned. An unfamiliar face greeted her sight. She turned back to her locker and started to arrange her things neatly. The girl who had called her was totally pissed off. _**Doesn't she know who I am? I'm the**_ _**captain of the basketball team and I only allow those whom I want in the team!**_ Ruriko Konoe thought, completely pissed.

"I am Ruriko Konoe, captain of the girls basketball team." She said loudly, so that the whole locker room of girls could hear her. Shioko continued with her packing. _**More like bitch of a captain**_, she thought.

_**This girl has nerves made of steel!**_ Ruriko thought, wanting to strangle the taller girl. "I said, I'm the basketball captain of this team." Ruriko tried again. The whole locker room was watching this little melodrama. Shioko got fed up. She turned to Ruriko and looked down at her. "I don't care." The whole locker room gasped.

Ruriko turned red in the face. "You better watch out Shioko Toume. I'm beginning to really detest you." "I don't care." Shioko turned away and started to arrange her things again. Ruriko stalked off, and a few of the girls laughed.

"Nice one Shioko!" "Yeah! You told her off!" "You're cool!" Shioko nodded, and went to the bathroom with the jersey she had been presented with. Want to guess what number she got? Just her luck. 14. Mitsui's number.

"Alright. I'm going to break you into two groups, seniors and juniors. Send five of your best members." Their coach said. Ria, the one that had caught Shioko's eye during the first training started to pick the members. She was a nice girl who had long brown hair tied into a ponytail. "Naoko, Chiharu, Yuri, Shioko and I. Any objections anyone?" She said with a twinkle in her eye. Shioko ended up as the center.

The senior team consisted of Ruriko, Reiko, Suzume, Miaka and Kaoru. The referee blew the whistle. Shioko and Reiko jumped for the ball, and Shioko hit it to Ria who was already running toward their goal area. However, Ruriko the bitch was already there. Ria continued to bounce the ball, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shioko who was free. She did a superb pass to Shioko, who caught it, and without landing, shot a three pointer.

It went in. And there were many cheers from the bench. "Don't mind guys!" Suzume encouraged them. They brought the ball back to their own court. Shioko was guarding their best player, Miaka. She was fast, but Shioko was faster. Miaka was getting irritated with Shioko's guard. 

Shioko had a frown on her face as usual, but inside, she was full of joy. She loved to see her attacker rendered helpless. Suzume tried to pass the ball to Kaoru who was being guarded by Chiharu. Ria saw that pass, and intercepted it.

More hoots and cheers came from the bench. "Fast break!" Ria yelled. She threw the ball to Naoko, who brought the ball down court. She threw it to Yuri, who did a lay up shot. The ball hit the rim, and "Rebound!" Shioko caught the ball and gently threw the ball up. It was a silent one. 5-0. Then it became 7-0, 9-0.

The seniors got the ball, and Kaoru did an under net shot which went in. They were very much encouraged by that. Ruriko, who gained back her confidence and haughtiness decided to guard Shioko. 

When it was their ball, Naoko brought it down. Yuri ran forward and got the ball. Ria looked at Shioko, and she nodded. Ria ran towards Yuri, and she got the ball. hioko jumped, and so did Ruriko but Ria made sure the pass reached the Shioko's highest point, which also meant that Ruriko would not be able to get the ball. Shioko did a three pointer. If she could do it with her eyes close, do you think it went in? Duh.

The score was now 12-2. They played on and on, and finally the juniors won 27-8. It was a terrible shame for the seniors. Ria slapped a high five with Shioko.

"I'm very impressed with the way you two understood each other. Especially that nice one where you got the ball and threw it to Shioko in mid air. You two are indeed exceptionally talented and gifted players." Their coach said with a beam. The other players clapped except certain people.

Ria grinned. "We discussed it. I've played against her before, and I saw her did that with the captain of Shoyo. She's the brilliant one, I just assisted her." Shioko looked at Ria who smiled at her. "She was a great assistant then." Shioko said, surprised. But she was surprised she could work so well with Ria. But she was more surprised at the words that came out of her mouths. She hadn't praised anyone in years. She could hardly remember praising anyone.

The only other person she could really understand was Fuya Kinoshita, Shoyo's second year captain. She caught sight of Ruriko's face, and she liked what she saw. Ruriko was staring at her, but her eyes glowered with signs of embarrassment.

_**So he's here again. Who cares? **_She bounced the ball on the floor twice to let him know she was here and from that moment, he could only have half court.

Rukawa heard a double bounce and blew his bangs out of his eyes irritated. Couldn't he have the whole court to himself? He desperately wanted to be Japan's No 1. But what he didn't know was that she was having the exact sentiments as him.

_**Damn him. He doesn't know how much I loathe studying. If I don't become an Under-17 National player I'll need to study! Which means Number 1 one day! And shucks. The pain is coming back again,**_ Shioko thought.

Rukawa did a backward dunk, and landed. The ball rolled over to the other court. He expected her to throw her his ball like she always did, but he found her clutching her stomach, half kneeling on the floor. He walked over and picked the ball up. He turned to face her.

_**Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Kusou. Kusou. Kusou. Cough. I see blood. Coming out of my own mouth. **_Shioko looked and the blood, and fear was starting to get to her. _**Could he have damaged her internal organs?**_ She looked up. **_That stupid fox._** She looked at him.

**_Blood._** Rukawa looked at her. She stared back and hacked out more blood. He was freaked out. He looked at the pool of blood, then back at her. Then at the pool of blood and back at her. She looked at the blood and stared at him again. He did the same. And she coughed out more.

**_The gym floor,_** he thought. _**Damn. Can't he stop looking at me like that? That freak!**_ Shioko was irritated, and her stomach was killing her. She coughed out more blood.

_**What if she dies… and they think I killed her because she stole half of my court.**_ Rukawa thought, suddenly frightened. Then they'll send me to prison. (You didn't think Rukawa was capable of such thoughts didn't you?) _**Then I'll never be Japan's number one! Do ahou. I better stay and make sure she does not die.**_

Shioko felt like punching Rukawa's face. She didn't like anyone staring at her. Not even the best basketballer of Shohoku. She looked at Rukawa who was squatting down in chibi form, his head in his hands. She coughed, and added a few more drops to the pool. Rukawa looked at the blood again and at her.

Then she fainted … 

How do you like the story? Ok, since I'm not getting any reviews. I don't think I'll continue for the time being. Unless I get reviews telling me I'm doing fine. No flames please… Maybe slight criticism, but not FLAME. They will be used to burn the flamer's flame!


	4. Chapter Four: Six Days

**Thanks to Mskitsune, ac, tensai, baka-san, qianhui and maniacalcraze88 and to you quekie. Love you all!**

**Only Love Sets You Free**

**Chapter 4: Six Days**

**_Do ahou. What am I going to do now. Call the medics._** Rukawa took a ten-yen coin from his wallet and went out of the gym. He went to the telephone and slotted the coin in. He punched 110.

"Hello, this is the Japan Police Headquarters. How may I be of assistance to you?" A lady greeted him. "…Wrong number." He hung up and dialed 119. "This is the Japan Emergency Ambulance Headquarters. How may I help you?" "Ambulance. Girl ….blood. Fainted. Kanagawa. Shohoku High. Basketball court." Rukawa said.

"We'll locate the nearest hospital and send the ambulance as soon as possible. Thank you for calling us." Rukawa hung up and went back to the gym. He sat down beside her and peered closely at her in chibi form. He took her hand and felt for her pulse. She was still alive. **_Good._**

He leaned back on his hands, staring at her. If he didn't know, he would have thought she was a boy. Rukawa got up, and went to the locker room to get a rag. He cleaned the blood away and continued practicing. Five minutes passed, then ten, then fifteen. He looked at the clock. It was six thirty, he was tired and she might die anytime from now and they still weren't here.

  
  
At six forty five on the dot, the ambulance arrived. Finally. They came, asked him loads of questions, took her away on a stretcher and drove away. Then he heard someone outside the gym door panting. He turned and saw a fat man who reminded him of the butcher at the market.

"YOU! WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER YOU CRAZY BOY!" He yelled. Rukawa looked at him blankly. _**Teme. How would I know who and where is your daughter. I bet she's one fat pig.**_

__

"Shioko." He grunted.**_ Do ahou's your daughter. I see._****** "Kanagawa General Hospital." "WHAT!?!" Her father paled slightly and ran out of the gym.

Rukawa switched off the lights, picked up his basketball and his bag. He turned around to check if he had left anything behind. **_Do ahou's basketball. So it's a Nike ball. _**He took it and went out, and locked the door behind him.

Where am I? Shioko looked around. Everything was black. She tried to yell, but it became a squeak. Then she heard a voice. "Wake up." Someone slapped her cheek gently. _**Who was that?**_ She opened her eyes slightly. Then it all came back to her. **_The gym, kitsune, blood. _**Then she fainted. She looked up and saw the large bosom of a nurse staring back at her.

The nurse smiled. "Where am I?" She asked, trying to sit upright. "Kanagawa General hospital, my dear." The nurse replied, smiling the sickening sweet smile of hers, and then she left. "Finally you're awake." Her father glared at her. She stared back. "You've wasted a lot of money fool." Her father said, annoyed.

The nurse strutted in, pushing the trolley. Her father went out. Shioko looked at the clock. 3:00 pm. "How long have I been here?" Shioko asked the nurse. "Six days, my dear, six days."

How's that? I know this chapter is quite short. But I've got no time! I'm going for my netball camp tomorrow. 4 days 3 nights! Wahoo! Please review all right? So that when I come back I'll have one whole long list of reviews waiting for me! That'd make me happy! 


	5. Chapter Five: America?

Ok! I'm back! Still feeling tired from the camp. I'm sorry if my paragraphing is so...argh! Thanks to my darling reviewers! And to all my reviewers: A BIG THANK YOU! And sure, you can print my fic! Before I shut up, are there any netballers out there? I just wanna know.. Read my story and review! Thanks.... 

Chapter 5: America?

**Words in _Italic Bold_: What the silly characters are thinking. If you're confused bout the whole thing, just note that each paragraph focuses on a certain person's point of view. **

**Words in " ": The character's speech **

**_Six days!_ **Shioko was startled. **_Weird_**... She could only recall fainting in the gym. 

She looked around, and saw a little heap of sweets on her bedside table. She sat up and took the colorful card which was underneath a big box of Cadbury Fairy Tales chocolate. Her stomach still hurt, but it wasn't as bad as before.

_Shioko-chan_,

Get Well Soon

-The Basketball Team-

Below the words was a chibi picture of her frowning. She picked up a bottle of jelly beans which had a note written in fanciful paper. She opened it. 

nE sHiOko cHaN, gEt wELl sOoN. wE r GoNnA hAvE a FrIeNdLy gAmE aGaInSt rYoNaN aNd wE nEeD u!!   
-Ria(^-^)-

Shioko grinned slightly. She picked up a large packet of marsh mallows. It had a small piece of ripped off at the edge of the page kind of paper. 

And in Sakuragi's illegible handwriting which she had to squint in order to make out the words, it said.

The Tensai wants a remtcah remacht rematch! I will win by hundrde 100 points this time. The tensai will trush trsh tarash trash you! orewa tensai

She snorted, and her eyes landed on a familiar orange ball beside her bed. There was a note beside it. She picked it up and opened it. A piece of Wrigley's chewing gum fell out. The note said:

do ahou dont get well so soon i want my court u can pick my ball and close the doors for me

No prizes for guessing who! Shioko smiled a little. That was Rukawa for you. She ate a few pieces of chocolate, downed a glass of cold water and went back to sleep, forgetting about the pain in her stomach.

Rukawa Kaede did a three pointer shot, and his ball rolled the the other side of the court. He waited for the ball to be kicked or rolled back, but it stayed where it was.__

_** Do ahou. At least my poor baby won't get kicked. **_His mind said, somewhat unconvincingly. 

He walked over to the ball, picked it up and did a alley loop on his own. 

Then there came a slight squeal from outside the doors. "RUKAWA! SUGOI!" 

**_Urusai._** He thought, irritated. 

Then he heard a guy's laughter. "Kaede doesn't even know you exist and i doubt he likes any of you girls. I don't even think he'd get a girlfriend one day. He has no feelings, that nut."

_**How can I not know they exist? Screaming my name all day long. And do ahou, I do have feelings. And with my parents breathing down my back with ** "**Kaede, I want a grandson one day!**" "**I want to see you getting married.**"** or his aunts' **"**Sweetie pie, when are you getting married?**" "**I want you to get a girlfriend by the next time I visit or down goes your scholarship to America.**" _ The last statement was by far the scariest, but he didn't give a damn about that, knowing he was her favorite nephew and she would give in to him some way or another. But that wasn't what his aunt was thinking... 

Shioko sat on her bed, playing with her stuffed toys. She wanted to know why she had coughed out blood. Her father threatened to mash her if she asked again. 

The nurse had smiled that sickening sweet smile and said "Your dad says he'd rather us not to scare you." Scare her! The only thing she was scared of was lightning and her father's trashing. 

**_Could it be I have tuberculosis? _**She remembered that Rurouni Kenshin episode when Sayo had died, all because of tuberculosis and she too had coughed out blood. _**Uh-oh...**_Shioko started to worry. 

She didn't really know anything about that disease. But surely she had taken some kind of injection when she was younger...Or perhaps it was only the fact that her father had punched her too hard and in turn her internal organs got injured...She got up and packed her bag for school. 

"Shioko! You're back!" The basketball girls crowded around her, laughing. Naoko grabbed her into a bear hug, and Yuri tousled her hair. Ria patted her on the back, and Shioko laughed slightly, slapping a high five with Chiharu. At that moment, their coach came in. 

"Shioko! You're back." She smiled at the girl who was surrounded by her teammates. Shioko nodded and greeted her coach "Sensei." "I hope you are ready for the match later on this week. We need you. Ok team! Let's start training!" 

After a few laps, drills, water breaks, games, their training ended. Shioko stayed with Ria, who wanted to practice combinations with her. 

"Ok, I'll do a double bounce twice, and feint a shot. But I'll pass to you and you'll shoot a three pointer. Then you'll have to stay further down the court and when I do the feint, you run down." Ria said to her partner. 

Rukawa stood at the entrance of the gym quietly watching the two girls. He had to admit they were good for a girl's standard. Then he fell asleep, standing up. 

After an hour, they finally managed to execute the whole combination perfectly. It was already six thirty, and Ria had to leave. 

Shioko was wondering why that stupid do ahou wasn't there. She did a few shots, and when her ball rolled over to the other court, she found him asleep against the door. She was amazed. **_How could anyone stand up and sleep?_**

She decided to wake him. "Eh...." She said loudly. He didn't seem to hear. She poked him in his chest, and she was starting to get irritated. She knocked his head, and wasn't surprised to find it hollow. 

His eyes opened slightly, and his mouth got ready to say "No one disturbs my sleep and gets away with it." "No one disturbs- you. Do ahou." He mumbled. "Finally." 

Shioko raised her eyebrows at him. "I should have left you sleeping there, you ungrateful do ahou kitsune." 

"Ahou..." He stared at her for awhile, then he added "Back so soon..." 

"To disturb you." Shioko replied, and punched him lightly in the arm. 

"Urusai ne." Rukawa said, glaring at her. 

She smirked, and went "Do ahou." 

"That's my line, ano baka." She was already bouncing the ball in her court. 

"Oh! My precious baby!" His aunt came rushing to him. "My my, you are so tall now!" 

Rukawa sighed, as his aunt stood on her tippy toes and planted a wet kiss on his cheek. He rolled his eyes. 

His parents, who were sitting on the sofa and supposedly watching their favorite program started laughing. They knew how much their son hated anyone to kiss him. 

_**Kusou. Her saliva.... Stop laughing.. **_ Rukawa stared at his parents who immediately pretended to be laughing at some lame commentator on the Sports channel. 

His aunt looked up at him and smiled fondly. As if remembering something, she narrowed her eyes and looked at him "Have you found yourself a girlfriend?" Rukawa faked a smile. 

"Looks like he hasn't. He's smiling to cover up. He knows how much she loves that smile of his." His mum said, grinning. "Looks more like a sneer." His father replied, laughing harder. 

His aunt smiled, and pinched his cheeks, but narrowed her eyes again. "Have you?" Rukawa shook his head slowly. 

_**Time for Plan B... Smile harder and wider. **_He smiled again, this time harder and wider._** Please let it work...**_

Rukawa's parents were snorting with laughter, ignoring the fact that their son was glaring hard at them. 

"Kaede.. This isn't working," She paused and said "I have spoilt you too much Kaede.." 

_**There goes America. Unless I can find someone to be my fake girlfriend.... **_Rukawa thought, trying to decide which was better- saying bye to America or getting a fake girlfriend.__"Not yet..." He mumbled, looking at the ground. 

"Oh! So you're dating some one?" His aunt clapped her hands gleefully. 

Rukawa was about to snort when he decided a nod would be better. 

His parents nearly choke on that nod, and they started laughing harder. 

"What's her name?" His aunt chirped. 

He shook his head and turned chibi. "Secret..." 

His parents nearly died of laughter. His aunt patted his back. "Bring her home one day. I'll be staying here until next Sunday." She waddled back up the stairs and went into her room. 

He looked at his parents, gave a huge sigh and hurried up to his room, knowing he was in trouble. Rukawa sat on his bed and thought hard. **_Ayako... No.. Miyagi'd kill me.. Haruko... Too sissy...Do ahou no.2... Maybe... _**He let out a huge sigh and fell back into his bed, sleeping immediately. 

Shioko switched her radio on. "I think my boyfriend doesn't-" Click "Seikai ga owaru made wa-" Click "This song is going out to Sendoh Aki-" Click "Next, fry the veg-" Click "Sketches shoes are the best! I love-" Click "There has been a bomb blast in-" Click "I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life... That was Savage Garden with I Knew I Loved You! The next song-" She switched it off, and ate a jelly bean. 

Her father would be home any time from now, and she decided to sleep. She took off her shirt and shorts and threw a blue oversized Nike shirt and on. Snuggling under her covers, she went off to dreamland. 

"What must you do in order to make sure the food you're frying doesn't get too soggy?" Shioko's home economics teacher asked her. 

"Ask your mum for help..." She couldn't resist not adding a "D-uh." but she had self control. 

It was already five, and she was itching to practice. 

"No! Shioko! I don't seem to understand why you cannot seem to understand what I'm teaching you?" 

Shioko shrugged. "I took D&T." 

Her teacher nearly exploded. "Alright, here's what you've got to do. You heat it up till the oil is hot enough! You don't ask your mother to do everything for you, do you?" 

"Course not...She's dead." 

Rukawa watched as Shioko did a lay-up, and he studied her carefully. 

**_Should I ask her... She looks like a boy. But she has .... How are you going to play in the NBA if you don't ask her ..DO AHOU..._**Rukawa thought to himself****Rukawa looked at the girl, and suddenly realized.... 

He was scared to talk to her ..... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

How's that??? Find out how he's gonna ask her! Or maybe not... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks...  



	6. Chapter Six: The Kiss

**Chapter 6: The Kiss**

**I'm extremely, very, horridly happy today everyone! We played in the Under-17 mixed Netball team competition, and we won! We were the champs! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I feel like Shohoku when they managed to get into the Inter High. ('',)**

Words in **_italic bold:_** What the characters are feeling

Words in "..": Characters' speech 

Words in **bold**: lyrics of a song (Disclaimer: Trademark's Only Love. I don't own this song! Wish I did...)

Then it hit Rukawa. _**Do ahou**_.... He didn't like to be ridiculed, but he hated to be rejected. 

Shioko turned to look at Rukawa. It was rare not to hear any ball bouncing from his side of the court. He was staring straight into space or was he staring at her... He started walking over to her.

_**Stop.... No....Stop...Teme.. **_Rukawa tried to stop his legs from going over to her, but to no avail. He stopped directly in front of her, and suddenly understood what it felt when your mouth when dry. "Do ahou..." Rukawa started.

"What...Don't tell me your ball burst and you want my ball?" She eyed him suspiciously. Shioko held her precious Nike basketball closer to her.

**_Ball? Burst? _**Rukawa looked down at his pants, and looked at her chest, only to get a smack on the head. "Hentai..." (A/N: There are many types of balls. Heh. Sorry, it becomes a habit of calling certain body parts balls when you're in a perv netball team.)

_**That perv ji-ji...**_ Shioko thought, and started to grin. **_So, Mr Shohoku does know how to be perverted. Well, two can play a game..._** She smiled at him. "I'm sure you don't want your reputation ruined, being the most handsome and squealed over boy in the entire Shohoku, right?"

Rukawa turned chibi and faced his butt to her. Shioko kicked it. He turned around and glared at her. **_Do ahou...Teme.. Kusou... _**

"Of course not!" Shioko replied, beaming. Rukawa threw his hands up in defeat and let out a soft sigh. He certainly wasn't getting anywhere. 

"Before I forget, what do you actually want?" Shioko asked, clutching the ball over protectively. "Nothing..." Rukawa said, and walked away.

Shioko was surprised. She was beginning to find tormenting the fox fun. Then she heard him mumble something about no more America. "Oi... What do you mean no more America....YOU ARE GOING TO BOMB AMERICA WITH OSAMA? " She asked, pretending to be horrified. He turned to narrow his eyes a her and continued walking.

He walked over to his ball which was on the bench. "Tell me." Shioko insisted. Rukawa sat on the bench, and wiped his face dry with his white Nike towel. She sat down next to him. "You stink..." "Do ahou..."

Shioko took off her headband, and looked at him. "Are you going to tell me or not." **_When did I become such a busy body..._**

Rukawa turned to look at her. He had remembered something about Mitsui having a crush on her and calling her angelic looking boy. _**Teme.. Ask her.. Tell her!! **_ He started...

She nodded, and looked at him. "It's simple. Tell her your girlfriend broke up with you..." 

Rukawa nodded slowly, but he why did the initial plan of Shioko being his girlfriend appeal more to him... _**Teme.. Kusou... What's wrong with me.. **_His face remained expressionless as he thanked her. But his heart so wanted to ask "If that plan doesn't work, will you..?" But Rukawa so didn't understand. After all, about experiences in love, he was worse than a green horn. 

"Broke up..." Rukawa mumbled, trying not to let his parents hear their conversation. His parents were watching some soap opera on TV. 

His aunt features softened. "Aww, poor baby!" She patted his back, smiled sadly and said "I will give you till the end of the year. Don't be so sad honey..." 

Rukawa tried to look unhappy, again, succeeding in making his parents try not to laugh.

Rukawa Kaede sat on his large king sized bed, thinking and pondering hard. It was the first time in so many years he hadn't fallen asleep after sitting on the bed for five minutes. And he started to get angry. _**Un fair. Teme. **_Why did he had to find a girlfriend in order to go to America? 

**2 a.m and the rain is falling**

She looked at the tiny raindrops that pattered against her bedroom window and her phone rang. 

**Here we are at the crossroads once again**

**_Not again..._**She thought as she picked up the phone and heard his voice. 

**You're telling me you're so confused**

"I still love you...." But she thought his voice sounded uncertain.. 

**You can't make up your mind**

"I don't understand why..." 

**Is this meant to be you're asking me**

"Should we still be together?" He asked softly. 

**But only love can say, try again or walk away**

"I like her...but only as a friend.. " 

**But I believe for you and me the sun will shine one day**

The raindrops.... the flash of lightning... the loud clash of thunder...but the sun would come out again. If she believed.... 

**So I'll just play my part and pray you'll have a change of heart**

"Kami-sama..." She said softly, her hand clasped together tightly. 

**But I can make you see it through**

"Trust me..." 

**That's something only love can do**

"I still love you.." Ria told Hanagata over the phone before hanging up. 

"Ria..." Shioko called. 

Her best friend looked up at her. "Yeah?" 

"Let's go. It's three already." 

"Huh? Oh! I forgot! My shoes!" Ria got up from the bench and ran to her locker. She took out her pair of Reebok shoes and put them on. 

"Your jersey... Isn't that my school's jersey?" Shioko said. Ria's eyes widened as she glanced down. 

"Toru...your jersey... Did you happen to take Miyagi's jersey?" Fujima asked Hanagata, tugging at the light green jersey on his co captain's jersey. (A/N: Ria's jersey number is also 7. And she is in Shohoku.) 

"What do you-" Hanagata started, and groaned when he found out what Fujima meant. 

Fujima smiled. "At least I don't take my girlfriend's jersey!" 

"Do you have an extra jersey? Toru must have taken the wrong one." Ria said. 

"What were you two doing... How come he managed to get your jersey?" Shioko asked, as she watched her friend's cheek turn a tad red. 

"I went to his house after sensei cancelled training the other day, and I took a bath there. He must have taken the wrong shirt out of the bathroom." Ria said, slightly embarrassed. 

Shioko grinned. "Tell him hi, and ask him to tell Fujima a hi too." 

"Ok." Ria sighed and went out of the locker room with her best pal, still wearing Hanagata's jersey. 

Ruriko narrowed her eyes as she saw Ria's jersey. "I believe this is Shohoku Miss." 

"Sensei excused me." Ria replied coolly. 

"Are you trying to show off your boyfriend?" Ruriko asked, but anyone could detect the hint of jealousy in Ruriko's voice. 

"That's my cousin's jersey. Don't you know Shoyo has a girls' team too?" Ria replied, looking at Ruriko. 

"Come on Miaka, we have better things to do then to talk to Toru's plaything." Ruriko replied, her nose sticking high up in the air. 

"You're just jealous." Shioko said to herself, earning herself a glare from Miaka. 

"Toru's plaything?" Ria said, bemused. "He said only Fuji and I are allowed to call him Toru." Ria said again. 

"Toru...." Shioko said, grinning. 

Rukawa shot a three pointer. It hit the rim and bounced off. He sighed, completely exasperated. Shoot with rhythm. He remembered Anzai sensei's advice. He tried again, and succeeded in failing again. He blew his bangs out of his eyes, irritated. 

Shioko, meanwhile, was watching the whole episode. She went up to him. "Oi... I'll show you." She took the ball from him, jumped, aimed for the rim and 'WHOOSH' the ball went in. 

Rukawa took the ball from her and tried. It hit the rim again. Shioko stood behind him, and help him to position his hands on the ball correctly. 

He felt a chill go up his spine as she positioned him and the ball correctly. _**... Whats that thing going up my back... **_

"No, this hand supports. It goes slightly behind. Yeah, like that." She said. 

Shioko felt weird being so close to him. She shook her head slightly, as she shifted his hand slightly. "Try it.." She said. 

The ball went in, and it was a silent one. Rukawa looked at her and nodded. He didn't say it, but she knew it was a thank you. 

"You see that girl?" A fan of the RKFC (Rukawa Kaede Fan Club) asked another, glaring at Shioko through her eye slits. 

"SHE TOUCHED HIM!!" Another yelled. When everyone of the RKFC heard that, there was a stunned silence, and suddenly, there was another club in school. It was the GARM (Girls Against Rukawa Molesters). Their location? Behind the gym doors which had a 1cm gap in the middle. Amazing how desperate this girls get. 

Rukawa tried that shot again, and got it in perfectly. He was grateful that she had taught him a pointer, but he, being the proud Rukawa Kaede, couldn't help but feel embarrassed. 

"You know, its ok to ask for help sometimes..." Shioko said, a twinkle in her eye. 

**_ Psychic... Do ahou... _**Rukawa thought, bouncing the ball hard. 

"RUKAWA KAWAII!!!!!!!!!! Don't touch my Rukawa!" "Yeah!" "You silly bitch! Who are you anyway?" The RKFC and GARM yelled into the gym. 

Then "RUKAWA KAEDE! I LOVE YOU!!" Shioko yelled from the gym, and to the RKFC and GARM's horror, she planted a kiss on Rukawa's cheek. _**Uh-oh...**_ She thought,_** I'm in trouble... He's gonna kill me!**_

_**She.loves.me.She.kissed.me.I.feel.hot. **_Rukawa touched his cheek lightly, and he did the most un Rukawa-ish thing ever. He blushed. A shade of pink colored his cheeks as he looked at the surprised Shioko. 

**_He's blushing, oh my gosh, he actually turns red. Is he shy? Or is he gonna kill me? _**Shioko started to worry, but he held his hand out to her. _**Huh...**_ She held out her hand, and he slapped it. 

"SHE KISSED HIM! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Rukawa cocked his head, and threw the keys to her. "Close..." She caught the keys and tossed it in the air. **_How.come.I.don't.mind.her.kiss.like.I.mind.aunt's.Help._**

He sat on the bench for awhile longer, and he turned to her suddenly. "Oi do ahou... it worked." 

"Told ya... How long are they going to stay there?" Shioko pointed to the large group outside the door. 

Rukawa shrugged, and felt bad. She wouldn't have been caught in this situation if not for him and his three pointers. _**What's wrong with me....I think I've got a soft spot for that ahou....**_

"I'm going to get killed for touching you if I go out. So, I think I shall stay here till they leave." Shioko said out aloud to herself. Then a mosquito bit her waist, directly at the spot her father had used his golf stick to hit. That her dad claimed while grinning, was an accident. 

She scratched it lightly, and lifted up her shirt slightly to inspect the bite. She had no idea Rukawa was looking. Her wound was a slight purple, and in the center of it was a tiny pink lump, the mosquito's work. 

Rukawa saw the wound that decorated her waist, and saw a scar that ran down her back. Then the image of her coughing out blood came back to him. And her father. Now that wound and that scar. But, being the loner he was, he said and pretended he noticed nothing. But this time, he wondered if he should do anything. 

Ria reached for her phone lying on her bedside table. 1 message received. Opening. -=*tOrU*=- Read... your jersey is with me. do u have training tmrw... Reply. no... u? 

Hanagata sighed. Lately, they hadn't been on very good terms. It seemed to him she wasn't very happy about something. But what hurt him most was that he felt she didn't love him anymore. 

"Have you finished your English homework?" 

"No..." 

"You don't sound very happy..." 

"Just tired. I'll see you tomorrow k?" 

"Ok." 

"Bye." 

"Bye." Shioko hung up, wondering what was troubling her friend. 

"I don't know. Should I?" Hanagata played with the telephone cord. 

"But Toru.. I.. She's a nice girl." 

"But, it seems like she doesn't like ma anymore you see." 

"Have you tried talking to her?" 

"No. She keeps avoiding me." 

"Oh... She can't keep on avoiding you Toru." 

"I know. But..." 

"Toru.. I got to go. My mum wants me off the phone. Like I said...she's a nice girl. I'll see you tomorrow same time. Good night." Hanagata hung up the phone. feeling a bit better. 

no... you wanna meet? i ll meet u at e park at 4. good night and sweet dreams. love ya.. Ria looked at the message and sighed. 

Ria's reply: k.. love u 2..g'night... _**Toru, why does it feel like you don't like me anymore? I miss you... **_Ria fingered the neoprint they had taken a few months ago.****Just the sight of Hanagata could take her breath away.. especially when he was wearing his contacts... 

Ruriko grinned. Hanagata was online! 

rU: hi!

t0rU: hi

rU: ur gf was wearing ur jersey just now

t0ru: i was wearing hers

rU: oh..^^

t0rU: yup

rU: how r u

t0rU: fine xcept i miss her..

rU: oh poor baby..

rU: so how r things 

t0rU: gd

rU: u don sound very happy what happened

t0rU: nothing

rU: oh come on tell me

t0rU: i.. think she doesnt luv me anymore

rU: uh oh r u gonna break up

t0rU: if that makes her happy

rU: don worry k.. 

t0rU: i m tryin not to..

rU: don be so sad!

t0rU: how can i not be. she might even break up with me anytime from now

rU: poor thing..

t0rU: if u c her tmrw.. tell her i miss her loads.... i'll be seeing her tmrw :D

rU: ok...

t0rU: i g2g . bye

**_I'll tell her you want to break alright... _**Ruriko thought, a plan forming in her mind.

"What's wrong... ." Shioko asked concerned. She sat beside Ria, where Hanagata had once sat. 

"We broke up.." came Ria's reply

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You must be wondering why I added Hanagata and Ria into the story. Just to add some spice! REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter Seven: Slam Dunk?

**I'm back! I'm sorry for the long wait! School just started and you know the rest. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. Please let the reviews pour in! Cheers to everyone! Happy New Year!**

**Words in _Italic Bold_: What the silly characters are thinking. If you're confused bout the whole thing, just note that each paragraph focuses on a certain person's point of view. **

**Words in " ": The character's speech **

**Words in Bold: * Taken from Shape of My Heart By the Backstreet Boys**

** ** Taken from This I Promise You by N Sync**

**Only Love Sets You Free**

**Chapter Seven: SLAM DUNK!?**

"You broke up with him?" Shioko asked, completely surprised.

"Yeah." Ria mumbled, kicking a pebble into the pond.

"Why?" Shioko asked, thinking _**Man! It must have been something bad. But Toru is a nice guy! **_

"Gomen ne. But right now I just want to be alone. I'm sorry for disturbing your training." Ria looked away, trying to hide the tears that had welled up in her eyes. 

"Oh, alright. If you need me, I'll be in the gym." Shioko turned and hurried back to school. 

Ria got up, and vented her anger on a tree by kicking it. **_I can't believe this. I just can't believe I broke up with Toru. Shoot. I miss him already. Damn. Forget bout him! You need to concentrate on your studies. Ok! I'll ask To-... Shit....That stupid Ruriko! How did she get Toru's wristband? And why did he lie to me about where he was going to? I hate To- No. I hate her. _**

Shioko let out a huge sigh as she stared at Rukawa who was doing a dunk. He looked so cool, his hair flaring up, and she could feel an aura of a domineering power that a dunk gave to the people. Then her thoughts shifted suddenly to Ria. _**Poor Ria.... But Toru... He's a good guy. I don't believe he'd break up with her. It must have been Ria who wanted to break.... I'll make sure she gets him back or he gets her back! He dunked again.. He looks kinda cool and maybe a little cute when he dunks......... I want to dunk. DUNK! But I don't want to have my funeral tomorrow. Ask the expert when in doubt! **_

"Ne Kaede...." Shioko called from her bench, too lazy to get up.

Rukawa turned in surprise. _**She... called... me... Kaede. What... does ... she ...want..... **_He went over to her, a question mark printed on his face.

Shioko patted the empty space beside her impatiently. Rukawa stared at her for a while and sat. 

**_Why is she the first person who can order me around... Hmf... Ahou Kaede.. Ahou... _**Rukawa thought to himself, wondering why she could summon him without any of his wisecracks coming out of his mouth.

"I want to dunk." Shioko stated in a matter of fact way. 

"Why Kaed- Dunk..." Rukawa paused and peered at her closely. 

"Dunk... Like the ones you do." She repeated slowly, including the dunking actions.

"Ahou I know. Just dunk. Like that." Rukawa grabbed the ball from the floor and did another successful dunk, then he went back to the bench.

"Bravado! But I'm not doing that. I might die. Heh. What if my ball hits the rim and I fall!" Shioko laughed nervously, staring at the hoop as if that was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Do ahou. If you fall... I'll catch you." Rukawa said, throwing her the ball.

"Sure? Pinky swear.." She held her pinky out, and a chibi Rukawa hooked it.

"If you don't catch me... I'll break my whole body. And I'll be gone..." Shioko said dramatically.

**_Do ahou. I won't let you fall... I'm not that dumb.. But if you fall... you won't..._** Rukawa stared at Shioko, and she returned the look 

She started to bounce the ball, and ran with it, but as she neared the hoop, she paused, turned to face Rukawa, and shook her head, scared. 

_**I can't! No way! I'm going to crash into the board and die!**_ Shioko thought, frightened. 

He stopped and tapped his foot. "If you want to you can do it." He said out loud. 

_**I can? Ok, you're not going to die Shioko. Who ever has heard of anyone dying from doing a dunk?**_ _**HAHHAHHAHAHA!**_ Shioko started to laugh, her whole body shaking. 

Rukawa stared at her, and muttered something about girls. 

When she finally stopped laughing, he nodded his head. "Just do it.." He said impatiently.

_**Ok.. you're gonna do this. Ok.. here goes....**_ Shioko took a deep breath, and started to run, her right hand bouncing the ball in rhythm._** Jump! Now! The ball! slam it in! Oops... I'm.gonna.fall. **_

The ball hit the rim, and bounced off ,and she fell. Straight into his arms. 

Her heart beat was racing like crazy, and he could hear it. She got up, and jumped off from his arms. 

"Arigatou ne... " 

Rukawa shook his head, and his hand, instinctively reached out to brush aside a bunch of her hair that was covering her right eye. **_Chi... What am I doing... I think I'm getting weird... _**

She didn't seem to notice his action. "I jumped too early? Didn't I?" 

Rukawa nodded, and glanced at the clock. "Tomorrow. Its seven thirty already."

"SEVEN THIRTY? OH SHIT! Otto san is coming home at eight! Bye Kaede!" Shioko yelled, grabbing her bag and sprinting out of the gym.

Rukawa took the ball, and started training again.

As she neared the house, she prayed fervently that her father wouldn't be home. She hurried to unlock the door, but the door unlocked itself. A fat face with eyes of slit stared back at her, threatening to beat her up again. 

Shioko did the unnerving. She smiled at her dad. Her dad's eyes nearly popped out when he saw her smiling. "You're trying to be funny again? I'm sick of you and your nonsense!"

"Wait.. Tell me the truth.. Why do you always beat me? 'Cause I'm fun to bully?" Shioko asked, averting her eyes away from her father's cold glare.

"YOU GAVE ME BAD LUCK YOU FOOL! YOU WERE BORN ON THE THIRTEENTH. THEN YOU CAME AND THIRTEENED MY EXPENSES! AND BECAUSE OF THE I HAD TO GO TO JAIL! I BET YOU NEVER KNEW THAT DID YOU! YOU BROUGHT GREAT SHAME TO ME. AND WHEN YOU WERE A CHILD, YOU WERE SO NAUGHTY, ALWAYS MAKING YOUR MOTHER SICK! YOU ARE A BURDEN TO ME! I DON'T WONDER YOUR MOTHER DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!" Her dad yelled, his whole face tomato red. 

**_Jail? Me? It's your fault you had sex! Burden... You could have dumped me at birth! Mum died of too much you! _**Shioko thought, completely furious at her father. She ran upstairs, despite her father's warning of escaping. 

She slammed the door shut, and locked it. She could hear her father panting and ranting away, as he climbed up the stairs. _**Shit... shit! Is he going to kill me? **_

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR I TELL YOU!" Her father banged on her bedroom door, causing her whole room to vibrate. 

"No." Shioko said, obstinately. "I'll not open this thing." 

"Open it. Or I'll...." Her father's voice came, dangerously low. 

"No. If you're going to beat me again, I swear I'll tell anyone. I'll tell everyone." She got up from her bed, and went to the window. She drew her curtains back, and looked down. It was only two stories high, but the road certainly wouldn't cushion her fall. But even if she ran away, how was she going to survive.

Her father kicked the door, and click. Her father had unlocked the door with the keys. A replica of the angriest Chicago bull charged in grabbed her by her hair, and gave her the worst trashing ever.

He stalked out of the room, and thundered down the stairs. Shioko heard the front door slam shut, and her father's car engine roaring to life. 

She sat on her bed, inspecting her wounds for the millionth time. _**Shit... you freak.. what did I do? I know you detest me.. but just leave me alone... I hate you too.... **_And she cried for the first time in five years.

Shioko went out of her room, and went to her brother's room. She opened the door, and her brother was typing furiously away at the computer, his rock music blasting loudly over the speakers.

She walked over to him and tapped him on his shoulder. "Oi.." "What.." Her brother replied, never taking his eyes off the computer.

"I need the first aid kit. Where is it?" Shioko said impatiently. "He's been beating you again?" Her brother asked, his eyes still stuck to the computer.

"Duh... YOU KNOW WHAT? WILL YOU STOP TALKING TO THIS PRETTY BABE OR WHATEVER HER NICK IS? ITS NOT FAIR! HE'S ALWAYS TRASHING ME UP AND NO ONE CARES.... AND HE LEAVES YOU ALONE, GIVES YOU EVERYTHING YOU WANT....I THINK IF I DIE TOMORROW YOU'D BE HAPPIER RIGHT? AND ITS...its j-just not f-fair....." She trailed off, shocked at her sudden outburst. 

Her brother turned to look at her, and sighed. "What can I do? That's otto san... " Her brother turned back to the computer and started typing again. She swiped at her tears, irritated. "J-just forget i-it. Give m-me the f-first a-aid kit..." Shioko snapped at her brother. He rummaged around for the first aid kit. "Here..."

She snatched it, muttered a thanks and went out of his room, slamming his door. Her brother continued chatting with the pReTtY bAb3, oblivious to his sister's crying.

_**Stupid. Stupid. I can't tell Ria. She's already so troubled.... Poor Toru.... He must be really unhappy.. I hate otto san... I hate guys... especially the devil and onee chan.... **_Shioko thought, as the water ran down her scarred body. The open wounds hurt, but she was so used to the pain, and she ignored them.

Rukawa kicked his television. It was spoilt, and he couldn't play with the PS. "Ahou.." He decided to sleep, but his thoughts shifted to school. He was exceptionally worried about his school work. He was a slacker, and he barely managed to scrape through the monthly test. Usually, some girls would pass him a piece of paper containing the answers. However, he was smart enough to copy only some of the answers, in case the teacher suspected he cheated. **_Do ahou.... If I don't pass more than five subjects I'll be out of basketball... Kusou.. This is so unfair.... Baka... _**

He finally got the television started, and the first words he heard was 

'***Loneliness is tragical**...' (taken from BSB'S first single of Black and Blue, Shape Of My Heart) **_Loneliness is tragical? Teme... Tragical... Lonely.. Me... Baka.. Do... ahou.. Not.._** But in the deep down in his heart, he knew that tragical and lonely were in his vocabulary. 

"Class? Can you tell me what is the answer to question 1a? " Their pretty sensei chirped, smiling at the class.

1a) (4x-8)(4x+8) 

1b) (15x-6)(5x-88)

1c) (3y-4x)(7-8y)

"How about you Shioko?" The teacher smiled at Shioko who stared blankly at her. "Huh? Er.. Will you please repeat yourself?" Shioko looked up at her sensei, and at the blackboard. 

Her sensei shook her head. "You should know this! I want you to stay behind in school after this. You should be ashamed of yourself. This is an easy question!" Every pair of eyes turned to look at her.

"So? I asked you to repeat yourself. I never said I did not know how to do the sum. And I am not ashamed of myself. If its so easy why bother teaching us? Are you implying I'm stupid?" Shioko stood up, and challenged her sensei. 

Shioko's sensei looked at her, her lips quivering. "You better not be so cheeky .. Sit down before I get the principal." 

Their whole class erupted into cheers. "Yeah! She isn't stupid! And we're not too!" "Go tell the principal! We're his favorite class!" Their sensei burst into tears and ran out of the room, and to the Principal's office. 

Rukawa, however, was paying attention in his class, much to the surprise of that old man teacher who wears flip flops. The old man was really pleased with Rukawa, and gave him a sweet. 

"Shioko! Your socks!" Ria handed Shioko her Adidas (**A**ll **D**ay **I** **D**ream **A**bout** S**ports ) socks, which had fallen to the floor twice. 

"Oh.. thanks. I heard you told Fishy off. She cried I heard?" Ria asked, grinning at her friend as she pulled her knee guard on. "Yeah. She was being ...I mean she totally pissed me off." Shioko replied, staring out of the window. 

"Let's go.. Training's about to start." Naoko said, calling to them from the door. "Coming, coming..." came the two replies.

"Ok, today we shall concentrate more on your ball skills. We need to throw more accurate lobs. Ours usually get tapped by the defenders." Their sensei said, as her team listened to her. "We shall split into groups of four. I want two people to defend, and two to attack, and remember to switch partners." 

"Yeah.. I tried to dunk.. But it hit the rim, and I fell. But he caught me.. yeah.." Shioko told Ria, as they sat down on the benches for their drink breaks. "He caught you? He asked you to dunk? I think he likes you.." Ria replied, thinking it was quite possible.

"He like me? Hahaha. Very funny. Just don't let anyone know... If his brigade hears about this...they already intend to kill me.." Shioko whispered, looking around to make sure no one heard. 

"TOO LATE!" Yuri shouted, as she poked up from behind the bench. "I heard everything you said! Rukawa asked you to dunk and caught you when you fell!" Yuri sang out, and all the RKFC (Go figure!) members in the basketball team started to yelp, squeal and roar. 

Shioko groaned, as a bunch of girls started to crowd around Ria and her. _**YURI!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll get my revenge!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Ria squeezed her way out of the crowd, trying to pull Shioko along with her, but some of the RKFC pulled her back, and wouldn't let her go. Ria sighed. She knew Rukawa liked her best friend. It was so obvious. But her thoughts always traveled back to Toru... She caught sight of the band on Ruriko's wrist. It was Toru's... She recognized it. Hers was in baby blue and dark green, while he's was pale green and white.** _ However did she get Toru's wristband? _**Ria went closer, and saw it that it had Toru's initials on it.

Ria went over to Ruriko who was talking to Miaka. "Ruriko.. I like that wristband. Can I see it?" She said, trying to ignore the fact that Ruriko was talking to Miaka about a certain raven haired, tall Shoyo basketballer . Ruriko ignored her, and continued her interesting conversation with her silly friend. "Actually, I think it looks like Toru's... He gave you his huh? I guess he must really like you a lot." 

"He does. He gave me this if you want to know. He's so sweet. I'm in love with him." Ruriko giggled, and noticed Ria's expression. **_Good.. she thinks she has no chance now. After all... who can stand a chance against the prettiest girl in the whole of Shohoku?_**

**_W-what? He gave it to her? Maybe I should really give up... I mean.. Ru is a bitch, but she knows how to act in front of guys... but I thought she had a boyfriend already? If Toru doesn't like me.. I guess I should move on.. I can't keep missing him forever... _**Ria looked down at her wrist, and fiddled with the wristband.

t0rU's and rU's conversation on MSN Messenger.

t0rU: er.. ru? when can i get my band back?

rU: oh.. the lady says she'll take a week to complete the exact same pattern..

t0rU: ok.. please send it back to me asap k.. 

rU: yeah sure! i just had to have it.. actually you walked past me.. that's y i saw the band..

t0ru: i see.. ok... i g2g bye

rU: bye!!!! gd night sweet dreams and take care! love ya..

Hanagata sighed, and took out his algebra homework. 

"Orewa tensai!" Sakuragi sang, after he dunked. "Sugoi!" Haruko clapped, and Sakuragi blushed. "Ahou..." Rukawa said, loud enough for Sakuragi to hear. "NANI! TEME KITSUNE!" Then he did a fade away shot. The cheers that were given to him were a trillion time louder that Sakuragi's. He paused, and wiped his sweat onto his wristband. Even Haruko's eyes had turned heart shape...

Double dodge, bounce, shoot! Shioko shot the ball, and it went in with a whoosh. Tired and completely exhausted, she went to take a break. She took a swig out of her water bottle. "Oi..." Rukawa said, who had forgotten to bring his water bottle pointed to her bottle. "Say please... say thank you.." Shioko said, as she capped her water bottle, and stuffed it into her bag. 

"Please.. thank you.." Rukawa mumbled, feeling like a dumb little kid. 

"That's a good boy." Shioko took her water bottle out of her bag , got up, went over to him and patted his head. He shook his head, irritated, and she laughed.**_ He looks like a little puppy... So cute.. Now I know why he has fan clubs ..._**

"Now I know why you have fan clubs.." 

"Ahou... why.."

"Cause you're so cute.."

"Do ahou.. cute.."

"I think you're cute..."

"Ahou Shioko.."

"Wh-hat.... you called me by my name.."

"Mitsui thinks you're cute...ahou.. he likes you.."

"Stop ahou-ing... Cute and me.. what a contrary.."

"Do Ah- you're alright.. not like those ah- girls who come everyday and yell.."

"Chi.. How come you are always so quiet?"

"........"

"Come on.. tell me..."

"Ah...ou.........."

"Just tell me..."

"On one condition.."

"Ok...what?"

"Just say yes..."

"Ok...ok.."

"Ah- .... People betray each other.. who can I trust.."

"I see.."

Rukawa took her hand, and pointed to a bruise, and another and another. 

Shioko shrugged, and mumbled something about falling into a dustbin. _**He knows.... How?!?**_

"No.. Tell me the truth.. or you're one of them.."

_**One of them? Of course I'm not... I can be trusted... **_Shioko thought, looking at Rukawa's face. She sighed. "My father beats me okay? The belt.. chairs, clocks.. anything.. He hates me. The other day I asked him why he hated me so much, and he said it was because of me that he went to jail, and that I'm a burden to him. And no one cares if I die.. it's not fair.. My mum died a few years back... And... my stupid brother doesn't even give a damn about me..." 

****I've loved you forever in lifetimes before**

Little Kaede cheered when he saw the fairy granting the little girl a wish. He wanted to be Cinderella's friend...

**And I promise you never will you hurt anymore**

He wanted to be the Prince that cheered her up... 

**I give you my word I give you my heart**

And so he told Cinderella in his heart that he would cheer her up, and make her happy..

**This is a battle we've won**

And he thought, if he could protect her from her evil step mother and sisters, he would win her heart...

** And with this vow, forever has now begun **

Indeed, for little Rukawa Kaede, forever had just begun, and he would wait forever to find his Cinderella... 

_**Ahou.. why beat her up... I care if you die... I don't like people to die... Maybe those girls... **_Rukawa wiped his face with his towel and dug into his bag for his first aid kit, and took an ointment out. "Wait.." He said, as he uncapped the ointment. He placed the cap on the bench, and applied some onto the back of her neck. 

**_Oh.. no wonder it hurts so much.._** She took off her rubber band and retied her hair. It stuck out like a sore thumb. 

"I don't want you to die ahou... Where am I going to get my water from..."

"There.. water cooler.."

"Who's going to take my balls?"

"The fan club girls.. Just ask them.."

"Just don't die ahou.." 

"....." 

"Oi... take care... here.. keep this... Don't let him beat you up..." Rukawa pressed the small tin of ointment into her hand. Shioko nodded, and said "I won't.. don't tell anyone about what I told you." Rukawa nodded, and walked on, but he couldn't help but turn and take a glimpse at her house. 

"HE WALKED HER HOME LAST NIGHT!" Yuri burst into the fan club's official room. The ladies on the first floor. "WHAT??????????????????? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "BOO HOO HOO!" "I HATE HER!" "YOU'RE KIDDING! LET'S ATTACK HER!!"

Shioko grabbed Ria's hand and ran. "Hurry! They're still behind us!" Shioko yelled, as she ran down the stairs. "Let's go to my class! Rukawa will make them er... less violent." Ria whispered, as the mob followed them around. "I haven't eaten.." Shioko complained, as her stomach growled loudly. "Shush.." Ria said, running even faster.

Rukawa was struggling to do his homework. They hurried in, and the mob crowded outside, swooning and fainting as they saw Rukawa. Rukawa looked up as he saw Shioko and her good friend. Shioko went over to him, and Ria went to her seat. "They were chasing me.." Shioko pointed to the girls outside the door. 

"Hn... I'm doing my work.." Rukawa said. "Doing your work? HAHHAHHAHAHA!" Shioko started to laugh and choke at the same time. Then she stopped. "Need help?" he nodded, and pointed to a question in his book. "Let's see... It's The teacher reprimanded the boys for being rude to her." "Hn.. Ah-..ou.." 

"She's talking to him! I hate her!" "Yeah! But I want to be her!" "I'm so jealous!" "I think he likes her!" "Let's attack! I can't stand this!" "ONE, TWO, THREE! CHARGE!" Suddenly, the whole mob ran in, wanting to attack Shioko.

"Uh oh.." Shioko looked up at the girls who had surrounded her. Shioko grinned, and stood up, towering over them. "NOW WHO WANTS TO FIGHT ME?" She looked down at them, revealing her finely toned arms.

Ria turned to look at the commotion. She couldn't stand being near any basket ballers. It made her think of Toru. **_But its time to move on.. Just forget him... I can't... I miss his glasses...._** Ria looked as Rukawa leaned over to flick a spider off her best friend's head. Shioko grinned at him, and Ria realized that Rukawa hadn't taken his eyes off Shioko ever since she came in. Rukawa's eyes met hers, and he turned away, and his cheeks turned slightly pink. Ria knew he liked her.. and she was going to do something about that. 

"I'm sure he likes you. I bet you he does. But do you like him?" 

"He doesn't! Who told you that?"

"I can figure out certain things. I'm not dumb."

"Do I like him? I like him.. He's cute and all.. but.."

"I know you do.. I can tell. Let me tell you how. You keep on looking at him. And you're always smiling when you're around him. And you speak to him in a softer voice. Like that... " Ria mimicked Shioko's voice.

"W-what!!!!!!" 

"I know. That was how I found out I liked Toru. And Rukawa keeps looking at you. Trust me. But anyway, are you meeting us at the library today?"

"Yeah..."

"Ok. I'll see you at two outside the entrance."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

"Ok.. You get the guide books, I get the newspaper articles." Shioko said, looking down at the list. "Eh... Yukino.. will you get the encyclopedias? Yakima! Stop eating! Can you help us to book those computers?"

Ria took the book off the shelf, and read the summary at the back. She turned, and accidentally bumped into someone. She muttered an apology, and "Ria...". She looked up, and saw Toru in his uniform. Behind him was Ruriko.........

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How's that? Please review!!! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8: Boo!

**Chapter 8: Boo!**

Ria's eyes widened at seeing Ruriko. 

"To-toru..." She choked out, before she turned and hurried away.

"Wait..." She felt a hand on her wrist, gripping it gently. **_Oh gosh.. I hate that girl's guts... But maybe it was_**_ **Toru who asked her out.**..._

"Excuse me for a minute." Hanagata told Ruriko, and he pulled her away.

He unzipped his bag, and handed her her jersey. 

"Gomen ne...I took so long to return it to you." Hanagata's eyes lingered on her face for a while, a wave of sadness passing through him. 

She took the bag from him, and smiled up at him. "Arigatou... " 

_**Is it me? Or did she become prettier? **_Hanagata thought.

Ria held her breath as his fingers brushed against hers. As they bade a farewell, she couldn't help but envy her damned captain. But she thought she had seen a hint of sadness in his eyes..She pushed that thought away, and hugged her jersey tightly to her chest.

Shioko grumbled, as she flipped through page after page, trying to find Chinese traditions and cultures. 

Ria moved her chair away from Shioko, knowing that her best friend was about to blow up. 

SLAM! Shioko slammed the book hard, frustrated. The patrons glared at her, and she refused to acknowledge them. 

Ria, Yukino, Yakima turned to look at each other, and raised their eyebrows. Shioko started scribbling furiously in her Scrap Book. When she was done, she let out a contended sigh, and grinned to herself. "Yatta! Let's go and eat!" 

They flipped through the scrap book, their faces contorting into bigger and bigger frowns as they read what she had written.

**Chinese Traditons **

**_When mourning, the Chinese wear red, a colour that symbols death._** (Weird.)

**_When celebrating, the Chinese like to wear black, an auspicious colour. _**(Weirder.)

**_On the occasion of a birthday, children should only eat rice. _**(Pitiful.)

_**Adults are people whom you should respect. If you do not respect them, you will be banished to the Seventh hell.**_ (So serious!?! What on earth is the Seventh Hell?!?!")

**_Sweets should be held in between two fingers, and licked. They should never be sucked._** (Eww..)

_**You should sweep your floor on New Year's Day to gather good luck and chase spirits away. **_

Three pairs of eyes turned to Shioko, who was still feeling elated over the completed project.

"Baka!" They whispered loudly.

"You got it all wrong! And where did that nonsense about eating rice on a child's birthday come from? And they suck sweets you goon!" 

Shioko grinned sheepishly, and whispered "Trust me, that silly old lady will believe all that crap. She'll give us an A star!" Then her face faulted, and groaned in dismay.

All of them sighed, and continued their boring research.

Rukawa chewed his ramen slowly, deep in thought. _**What is SARS. Do ahou. Do ahou. Do ahou.**_

Rukawa's mother eyed him suspiciously. "Kaede... why are you eating so slowly?" 

"Yeah.." his father echoed. 

Rukawa stared blankly into space, not knowing they were talking to him. 

"He's in love!" His mother said knowledgeably, nodding her head in approval. 

"Remember Kaede! Someday I want a grandson with chubby red cheeks!" His dad replied, a glint in his eye. 

"And I want a cute, adorable, little girl." His mother said, smiling at the prospect of a granddaughter. 

"Do ahou... Who said I have a girlfriend?" Rukawa replied dryly, glaring at his parents irritated. 

"We can tell!" his mother winked at him, and he groaned inwardly. 

_**Why would I want a girlfriend for...**_ Rukawa Kaede sighed, and continued eating his noodles.

"Class! Listen up!" Their teacher clapped her hands to get her students attention. 

"There will be a Tutor system in this class. You will tutor the weaker students in my form class, 1-10." Everyone groaned. 1-10 was known for their notoriety.

"I have pinned the list on the board. You will tutor students in the subject you are best in and your buddy is the weakest in. This will be counted towards your examination marks. It will be twenty percent of your final paper." 

A buzz of excitement went through the class as their teacher told them the news. The girls had just remembered Rukawa Kaede was in 1-10. Shioko grinned, wondering who the "lucky girl" would be. When the bell. rang, the whole class crowded around the notice board. Her eyes scanned the piece of paper for her name. Shioko Toume. Best in Maths. Buddy. Rukawa Kaede. "Not bad..." She turned away, ready to eat her bento went the fact sunk in. **_Rukawa Kaede?!?!?_** The girls around her were squealing, saying how lucky she was. 

As usual, news traveled round the school like wild fire, that Shioko would be tutoring Rukawa Kaede. The fan club was positively fuming, and plotting the demise of Shioko.

"No.." Shioko repeated patiently. "Cross multiply. Like that. Yeah... Yup. That's the answer. How many more sums? Five? Ok..." 

She frowned at the boy who was doodling on his Maths book instead if doing the sums. "Rukawa..." 

Rukawa jerked slightly, and tried to do his terribly difficult sums. 

Shioko laughed silently. **_That boy is just so adorable, ne? _**She patted his head, and ruffled his hair.

He ignored her, and cursed the problem sums silently. 

"I'm going to do some jump shots and lay ups. Finish your work alright?"

"Rukawa..." She growled. Graffiti filled his work book, page after page. Basketballs, to be exact. Shioko was tired, her grades were suffering, and the basketballs on his paper didn't help one single bit. 

Rukawa looked at her, and suddenly he felt bad. She looked on the verge of tears, completely worn out and tired. He looked away, and muttered an apology. 

"Gomen..." 

Suddenly, she looked up at him, and grinned. "You said sorry. I think you have SARS." And she started to laugh and cry at the same time.

**_What am I going to do? I made her cry...and laugh. Do ahou. Kusou.. I didn't know how to do those awful sums!_** He patted her back awkwardly. 

And she started laughing, and tears started rolling down her cheeks. 

"Are you crying or laughing do ahou?" He asked, tugging her ponytail. 

"Radang paru paru. That's SARS Kaede..." 

And she started to cry for real, making him wonder about the girl species. And when she started to laugh and hiccup, he really wondered what the heck were girls.

When she was finally done with her cry laughing, she started to scold him. 

"I know you know how to do this sums! You are just too lazy." She chided him, thumped him on the back and got up suddenly. 

Suddenly, the hard look in her eyes softened, and she said, although not so kindly, "I know you can do it if you want to."

Rukawa looked at her, and thought **_She knows I can do it if I want to huh? I know more than her. So obviously I can't. Maybe not... _**Suddenly, a realization hit him hard in the head. 

He never thought he could be a good student. 

He always thought that he could only be a good basketball player. 

Nothing else. 

He thought he was best at basketball. 

That his brains were shaped like a basketball. 

That he could only think of basketball. 

After all basketball was his life, wasn't it? 

Maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was only because he had thought basketball was his life. 

Perhaps it was time for him to mature, and understand life wasn't always about basketball. 

**_Who knows, do ahou? SARS. Radang paru paru. But what's radang paru paru do ahou.._**

Ruriko laughed as she held the bracelet in dangling in front of Miaka. 

"Look.. I finally got him." She grinned. 

Miaka chuckled. "I knew you'd get him. What happened to his ex anyway? That damn fool's been getting uglier day by day. Looks like a rat. And her damn friend. What the heck does she think she's doing with my Kaede chan? I'm going to get him." 

"Ooh look! Here he comes!" She squealed, and ran out of the class, Ruriko tailing her. 

Walking sedately down the hall way, she saw Ria and Shioko. They were having a drink from the water fountain. 

Ria looked at Ruriko and flinched slightly.

Miaka stared at Shioko and said loudly "Oh no. We'd better call the rat exterminators. I see this huge rat and her rat friend! I'm so scared!" 

_**Do ahou. Rat? Do ahou's a rat? That girl must be mad. Do ahou looks more like a cat and she looks more like a rat. **_Rukawa thought, digging through his locker.

Rukawa looked at Shioko and smirked. "Ahou...rat..." 

He turned to Ria and gave a nod of acknowledgement to her. 

He stared at a sullen Miaka and Ruriko for awhile and muttered "Looks like you need more than one exterminator to get rid of those two big rats there. Do ahou..." Then he drank from the fountain. 

Miaka growled, and punched Shioko in her stomach. 

How dare she tell her Kaede chan to do that? 

Shioko glared at her, and punched her back in her chest area. 

Ria started to laugh, only to get a slap from Ruriko. "You bitch! How dare you laugh? Looks who's the winner. Just look. He dumped you and I got him. I even kissed him last night. He simply adores me." 

Ruriko grinned at Ria. 

Ria raised her hand and slapped Ruriko. "He'd rather kiss a pig than kiss you fool!" Ria kicked her and ran off. 

"Loser!" Ruriko yelled after her. Shioko turned to Ruriko and boxed her mouth.

Then she turned back to Miaka who was massaging her chest area and aiming kicks at Shioko. 

Shioko kicked her shins and ran off after her best friend. 

Rukawa, who was watching this catfight in amusement, thought**_ Girls are so dangerous...Especially do ahou.. but she's cool.. maybe I can have a fight with her one day..._**

"Wh-what? That girl says I kissed her? I can barely remember her name! Yet alone kiss her. Was it Ruki.. no! Ruriko Konoe?" Hanagata looked at Shioko who nodded with a grimace on her face. 

Fujima looked at them curiously. "Ruriko Konoe? You actually know her?" 

Hanagata nodded. She got my email address, and asked me out a few times. She's the captain of Shohoku Girls. Do you know her?" 

Fujima nodded grimly. "She's my girlfriend." 

"YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME? OH..I didn't kiss her! Basketballer honour... I still like her a lot." Hanagata said, bemused. 

Watching a flush of red creep up Fujima's face, he added "I didn't know she was yours.. I'm sorry. But what did Ria do after that? After that girl told her she was a loser?"

"Ria? Well she acted like it was nothing.." Shioko replied, watching the anger on Fujima's face turn to apparent sadness. 

Hanagata stared at a Sakura on the grass and sighed softly. 

"I gotta go settle things out.. I'm going home first." Fujima smiled and hurried away. " Now Ria must think I hate her.." Hanagata groaned. 

Rukawa bounced the ball and looked at the entrance. 

_**Why hadn't do ahou been training for a week? That lousy slacker...**_

He slammed the ball into the hoop, and the ball smashed in. 

It was five, and he had to leave before seven. 

"BOO!" Shioko poked him in his sides, and laughed loudly, appearing from no where.

Rukawa snorted. "Do ahou." 

"Do ahou." 

Rukawa slung his bag over his shoulder, and got on his bike. Suddenly, there was a loud screeching, and he felt himself being thrown off his bike. A sharp pain seared through his head as everything went black.....

**That's the real bad thing that happens to Rukawa! Cliche huh? **


End file.
